Twincest The New Routine
by S. Ivanov
Summary: After a tip from Haruhi, Hikaru decides to change the twins usual crowd pleasing routine. One-Shot. Story is told from Kaoru's POV. NO LEMON just slightly limey . Rated R.


**A/N: Just a little one-shot (maybe two-shots) fic that came about due to my love of the Hitachiin twins. I made it a one-shot because I'm terrible with updating XD**

**Anyway, enjoy**

**Title: Twincest - The New Routine**

**Pairing: Hikaru X Kaoru**

**Rating: R**

**Warnings: Incest, Sexual Themes (No real lemon though)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran High School Host Club, I wouldn't be writing FANfiction for it...**

* * *

It was awkward at first because, I mean, he's my brother, but being part of the Host Club required that we stare dreamily into each other's eyes, whisper loving yet un-brotherly words to each other and somethimes even go as far as kissing the other's neck and / or unbuttoning their clothes sensually. Over time, though, it became a normality and we sometimes did it without thinking, just to please innocent bystanders, both male and female, to the point where they become uncomfortably hot or to the point where we could almost _see_ the hearts in their eyes.

Of course, it was all an act, right? Yeah, I thought so too.

* * *

I yawned sheepishly at the unreasonably big dining table, waiting for Hikaru to get his breakfast organized. We always ate breakfast together, but being as tired as I was, there were not many exchanges between my twin brother and I. It was here, at home, where we could just be brothers. Not lovers. Not "The Mischievous Type". Not two people practicing a taboo. Just Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. This place was our safe zone and in ten minutes we'd be out of it and in Ouran Academy, the place where this all started.

* * *

Despite all the drama that goes on at Ouran, it's still like a second home to both me and Hikaru. Today was like any other day for the Host Club. Haruhi was booked for the whole day. Mori stared out the window with girls swooning just because of the sexy position he was sitting in. Hunny was bouncing around with Usa-Chan. Kyoya seemed very busy, phoning people and running errands. Tamaki was being... well... Tamaki. As for Hikaru and I, we were doimg the all too famous "I'm sorry." "I forgive you." routine over and over for muliple different girls.

Haruhi chuckled, walking toward us, "Don't you guys think you should vamp up your act? People are gonna get tired of it."

"With what?" My brother and I asked in unison.

Hikaru grinned, "What, you want us to kiss or something?" He teased.

"You guys have never kissed before?" Haruhi looked genuinely surprised, "I mean, I guess I figured you guys did _everything_."

It was true. Above all the R-Rated stuff we did to each other on a regular basis, between us, kissing was concidered intimate, something that sould have meaning, not just done for fun or to impress people.

I _have_ wondered what it would be like to kiss Hikaru though. How could I not when his hands are on my face and our lips are no more than an inch apart?

"That's forbidden territory." we said, paused, then smirked, "That must sound weird coming from us."

Haruhi sweatdropped, clearly not knowing how to respond to that, "Uh... ok. Gotta go. Next client wants me." she waved herself off and went to sit down with the same three girls she always did.

"Hm." my mirror image and I looked at each other and grinned, "On to the next guests."

* * *

"Kaoru?"

I looked up from a magazine I was reading to see Hikaru standing in front of me, twirling the string from his hood.

"I was wondering..." he started.

I looked back down at my magazine, "Go on."

"Well," he continued, "Haruhi made a good point, maybe we should up our game."

"How?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the article in front of me.

"I dunno." He sat down next to me on the luxurious couch in our lounge, "You got any ideas?"

"Mm." I said dismissively.

Hikaru groaned, "Kaoru, are you even paying attention?!" he tore the magazine out of my hand and flung it across the room. In a second, I felt his hands in my face, turning my head to look at him so as to make sure he had my undivided attention. Just as quickly, his grip loosened, but the look on his face still showed annoyance.

"Ok, I'm sorry." I apologized, wincing slightly as the blood found its way back to my face, "But I really don't know what to do."

Hikaru's expression softened, "Why don't we just... I dunno... see what happens?"

Before I had time to ask what he meant by that, he had released his hands from my face, leaned forward and was trailing kisses up my neck. As normal as it was, we had never done stuff like that at home. Yet, now, it felt different.

It felt real.

Quickly brushing away that thought and replacing it with the reality that Hikaru was just afraid of losing his clients, I decided to go along with it, wrapping my arms around his neck and sighing into his hair.

Nibbling softly on my ear, he snaked his hands under my shirt and ran them up my back, biting down on my earlobe at the same time, making me arch my back and moan unvoluntarily.

My face suddenly felt hot, "Hikaru, stop. This is going too fa-"

"No, Kaoru!" he shouted, looking me straight in the eyes with a dominant expression on his face.

He leaned forward again and, to my surprise, didn't continue with what he was doing, but just pulled me into a hug.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru said, purring my name this time, instead of shouting it.

Slowly, the heat started up again as he blew softly into my ear, making me shudder. Now I could feel the heat going lower. Never had Hikaru turned me on so much to the point where my jeans started to feel _way_ too tight. This really was different.

He sat upright, looking at me sweetly before unbuttoning my shirt then running his hands up and down my body.

Hikaru dipped down, kissing my stomache then trailing upwards, stopping to suck on my adams apple before making his way to what seemed to be his target; my lips.

He looked at me hesitantly through hazy eyes filled with love and passion, "I wanna kiss you, little brother." he admitted, huskily.

Unable to speak, I closed my eyes as a response.

I felt his breath on my mouth first, followed closely by his smooth, soft lips. The feeling of his lips massaging mine was enough to send fireworks to my brain. Suddenly all my senses were on Hikaru.

I could **feel** his hands on my bodyand his lips on mine.

I could **hear** his rigid breathing and soft moans.

Opening my eyes, I could **see** his face twisted in passion with a slight redness on his cheeks.

I could **smell** his musk and the fragrange from his shampoo.

But above all, it was the **taste** of his mouth that drove me mad and made me want more.

Made me want it _all_.

He put his tongue on my lips, licking them horizontally. Instinctively opening my mouth, i felt him push his tongue inside, making my eyes roll back in pleasure.

The sound of his moans became more desperate and his breaths became short and erratic as our tongues danced. Seemingly losing it, he intertwined our legs together, grinding down hard against my thigh and I took that as my cue, trying to get any kind of friction on the bulge in my pants from my hot, lust-filled brother on top of me

Suddenly he pulled away and untangled our bodies, confusing me.

"Ah. So what do ya think?" Hikaru asked, grinning.

I blinked, "What?"

He didn't....

"What do you think, Kaoru?" He repeated, "Think it's too hot for the Host Club?"

I'm sure my face was at least six shades of red, "You mean that was all part of your 'new routine'?" I wasn't sure whether to be angry, sad or relieved.

He laughed, "Yeah, sure, what did you think?" He stood up and walked to the door, leaving me alone on the couch with my hand on my errection.

Hikaru stopped and looked at me, "Or _was_ it an act?" he grinned, pointing at my hand, "I can help you with that, y'know."

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated ^_^**

**Forgive my spelling, I don't have a beta :-(**


End file.
